The present invention relates to a stagelessly folding deck chair.
A conventional deck chair is designed with folding mechanism so that the deck chair can be folded in order to facilitate storage or carriage.
The conventional deck chair as shown in FIG. 1 generally includes a frame structure 9 composed of multiple hollow tube members. The frame structure 9 has a seat portion 91 and a back portion 92 which are associated with soft plastic boards or several pieces of fabric serving as supporting members 921 An adjusting plate 931 is disposed under an armrest 93 of the chair for adjusting an inclined angle of the back portion 92. A leg support frame 94 is pivotally connected to a front edge of the seat portion 91 so that a user's legs can rest on the leg support frame 94. The inclined angle of the leg support frame 94 is also adjustable to comfort the user.
While achieving the purpose of leisure, the conventional deck chair has several shortcomings as follows:
1. When using the deck chair, the back portion and leg support frame must be adjusted respectively. Therefore, the user often cannot quickly complete the adjustment. Moreover, the back portion and leg support frame often cannot be adjusted to a comfortable position to safisfy the user.
2. When adjusting the inclined angle of the back portion, the adjusting plate located under the armrest is operated in cooperation with the frame structure. The adjusting plate is exposed outside and must be operated by one hand with the other hand gripping the armrest. Therefore, the other hand may be clamped and hurt due to incaution during the adjusting procedure.
3. The back portion is locked after adjusted and in case the user is not comfortable with the inclined angle of the back portion, the back portion must be re-adjusted. In addition, in case it is desired to place down the leg support frame after adjusted, the leg support frame must be first pivoted to an upmost position and then pivoted down. Such procedure is inconvenient to the user.
4. Before folding or stretching the deck chair, the adjusting plate must be first adjusted to a top position or a bottom position thereof. This is troublesome to the user.
5. The adjusting plate has several adjusting holes arranged at fixed intervals so that the adjusting angle is fixed and it may be impossible to achieve an optimal inclined angle for the user.